


Письмо

by PrettyPenny, W2J2



Series: W2 R-NC21 [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny, https://archiveofourown.org/users/W2J2/pseuds/W2J2
Summary: Сэм находит то, что не должен был находить.





	Письмо

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Letter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/170951) by [joosetta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/joosetta/pseuds/joosetta). 



> Таймлайн: 1-2 сезоны.

— Я нашел твое письмо, — произнес Сэм, глядя на Дина.

Тот забрасывал последние два дробовика в баул, стоя в дверях мотеля. Утро было довольно холодным, пока без снега, но небо уже приобрело тот самый водянисто-сероватый цвет. Все в нем говорило — скоро пойдет снег.

— Что? — буркнул Дин, воюя со своим колом.

— Твое письмо. Из серии «если ты читаешь эти строки, значит, я уже мертв».

Дин поднял взгляд, лицо внезапно стало жестким и замкнутым. Он застегнул баул, несколько раз открыл и закрыл рот. 

— Ты не должен был его найти, — наконец ответил он.

— Ты написал его на моем компьютере, Дин.

— Я его запаролил! — раздраженно бросил Дин, покраснев. Он взвалил баул на плечо и направился к двери.

— Точно. Ведь _динкрут_ — сверхнадежный пароль.

Сэм запустил руку в волосы. Хорошо бы было перед выходом принять душ — да вот только в лесу остывало три мертвых тела с дополнительным набором зубов, которым, конечно же, ни один коронер не придаст значения. 

— Дин. Нам надо об этом поговорить?

Прозвучало как жалобная мольба, но Дин просто пожал плечами и махнул рукой, даже не обернувшись. Сэм смотрел, как сильные руки Дина открывают багажник Импалы. Смотрел на его плечи. На подбородок. 

— Ладно, — пробормотал Сэм.

Спустя полчаса как они покинули мотель и тех вампиров, к Дину вернулось хорошее настроение, в колонках грохотали Цеппелины, и за ними падал снег.

***

— Я вроде как оскорбился, — начал Сэм в следующий раз.

Они остановились где-то на границе штата Миссури, чтобы расправиться с двумя просроченными пачками «Читос» и выдохшейся колой. Можно было бы дождаться нормальной еды, но напряженно сжатая челюсть Дина подсказывала Сэму, насколько тот на самом деле устал и проголодался. Не пришлось долго ныть, чтобы убедить Дина сделать остановку. 

— Чем оскорбился? — Губы Дина были оранжевыми от сырной пыли. Совсем не привлекательно, как и темные круги у него под глазами. 

— Тем, что ты наказал мне отдать Импалу Бобби, пока тот не решит, что я способен ее ценить. 

Дин фыркнул и кивнул. В уголках глаз залучились морщинки, как когда он действительно хотел улыбнуться. 

— Дин. Это жестоко! Я ценю Импалу.

— Нет, не ценишь! — Дин указал сырным пальцем на приборную панель. — Ты только ноешь да стонешь, какая она неэкономичная, и ненадежная, и влияет на глобальное потепление. — Сэм открыл рот… — Нет, ты не получишь ее, пока не поймешь, насколько она прекрасна.

— Дин. На самом деле. Мне кажется, мы должны поговорить об этом письме.

Дин скорчил гримасу.

— Знаешь, что еще влияет на глобальное потепление? Этот разговор. — Он порылся в лежащем на коленях пакете, выловил последнюю палочку «Читос» и, съев, недовольно дочиста обсосал пальцы от сырных крошек. — Все, поехали. Хочу добраться, пока не стемнело. 

Дин потом несколько часов гнал машину и только и делал, что дулся. Под конец Сэм уснул, а когда проснулся, под его шеей вместо подушки лежала свернутая рубашка Дина.

***

— Там был довольно длинный список.

Сэм решил попробовать еще раз, когда они в перерыве между делами сидели в баре. Дин выпил ровно столько, чтобы быть немного навеселе и иметь приподнятое настроение. В такие моменты Сэму казалось, что они могут снова вести себя друг с другом как обычные братья. Выпивать пиво за разговорами ни о чем.

— Без шуток, иногда ты выдаешь такой бред. Что за список?

— Список девушек, которых ты хотел бы, чтобы я пригласил на твои похороны.

Дин приподнял брови вместе с пивом, но, казалось, не особо напрягся.

— Ну что я могу сказать? Встреча со мной оставляет неизгладимое впечатление. Не хочу, чтобы они упустили возможность меня оплакать.

Сэм лишь вздохнул и уставился на свои руки, прячась от дурацкой улыбки Дина.

— Знаешь, я еще подумал… Может, поставить какую-нибудь песню, чтобы она напоминала обо мне. Ну, пока ты будешь произносить речь.

— Дин. Я не собираюсь обсуждать с тобой твои похороны. — У Сэма нервно дернулись пальцы.

— Эй, это ты постоянно поднимаешь эту тему! — в голос Дина в конце концов пробилось раздражение.

Сэм внимательно посмотрел на него, отметив и недовольный взгляд, и как выделяется серебряное кольцо на фоне сложенных рук. На одном плече вздыбилась рубашка, и Сэм знал, что там скрываются повязки. Повязки и колотые раны. У Сэма сжалось горло.

— Я не об этом хочу поговорить, и ты это знаешь, — резко ответил он. 

Дин скривился, затем встал, со скрежетом отодвинув стул.

— К черту. Пойду возьму еще.

Дин выпил лишь половину пива, но Сэм знал, что речь о более крепком алкоголе. Ждать возвращения Дина с выпивкой Сэм не стал, просто вернулся в мотель. И алкоголь, и разговор оставили во рту кислое послевкусие. 

Дин завалился в номер в четыре утра, благоухая виски и сексом. Сэм сделал вид, что спит.

***

— Как давно ты… — Сэм уже встал, Дин же по-прежнему мучился похмельем и ненавидел весь мир, кутаясь в дешевые мотельные простыни. Сэм долго наблюдал за тем, как он спит, и лелеял свой вопрос. Дин в ответ застонал и, повернувшись, закрыл лицо рукой. — Дин.

В комнате повисло тяжелое, осязаемое молчание.

— Еще до Стэнфорда, ясно? — ответил Дин — скорее испуганно, чем раздраженно. Теперь все приобретало ужасный, кошмарный смысл. Дин зарылся в простыни, пока не осталась видна одна макушка. — Теперь-то ты наконец от меня отстанешь?

Сэм замолчал.

***

Медведь, одержимый демоном. Десять футов высотой, с длинными, как охотничий нож, когтями. Они сталкивались и с более странными созданиями, но это, пожалуй, было одним из самых опасных: огромное существо, стоящее на задних лапах и размахивающее передними, — и настолько быстрое, что могло догнать Импалу.

Сэм хотел засадить с десяток серебряных пуль ему в грудную клетку, изгнать демона из трупа и свалить отсюда на хрен.

Он отстал. Дин загнал медведя в угол, и до Сэма доносились скрежет и вой. Затем по лесу эхом прозвучали выстрелы.

— Дин! — крикнул Сэм. Не получив ответа, он пополз мимо поваленных, исполосованных когтями деревьев в сторону выстрелов. — Дин! Господи, Дин?

Медведь лежал на земле и тяжело дышал, по его громадному боку стекала черная кровь. Сэм не сразу увидел Дина, только брошенный дробовик, тоже весь в крови. 

— Блядь! — Сэм пополз к оружию, судорожно оглядываясь по сторонам в поисках брата, пытаясь увидеть хоть какой-то намек. Дин нашелся в подлеске, явно отброшенный в сторону, — медведь вспорол его от плеча до живота, глубокие черные раны наполнялись кровью, и та вытекала из-под пальцев. Рубашка уже насквозь пропиталась кровью, и бледное лицо Дина было неподвижно. 

— Дин? Дин, давай же! Очнись.

Дин застонал, сжимая пальцами грудь. Сэм как можно быстрее содрал с себя рубашку и с силой прижал к порезам. Давление останавливает кровотечение… Все, что Сэм когда-либо выучил о скорой помощи от школьного тренера по баскетболу, от седых охотников, отца, Эллен, Дина, — все это закрутилось в голове. 

— Я вызываю чертову скорую, Дин. Прямо сейчас.

Дин замотал головой; полоса крови шла через все лицо, пересекала нос и слепляла ресницы на одном глазу.

— Не так глубоко, как ты думаешь, — прокряхтел он, сильнее прижимая рубашку Сэма к груди. — Половина крови принадлежит этой твари. Достань дневник. 

— _Что?_

— Достань блядский дневник, Сэм. Изгони этого сукиного сына. — Дин попытался сесть. Кожаная куртка была разодрана в двух местах. Сэм видел, как из ран под рубашкой медленно сочится кровь. Дин был прав — положение не было совсем уж критическим, к тому же на лицо Дина начали возвращаться краски.

— Давай же, Сэм. Сейчас.

Сэм достал дневник.

***

В мотеле, взволнованный и бледный, Сэм штопал Дина, сидя на краю обшарпанного матраса. На деле порезы были не такими глубокими, как показались изначально, но Сэм все равно зашил два нижних: неровные стежки теперь шли по всему запятнанному красным, подрагивающему животу Дина.

Раны уже выглядели воспаленными, пошло заражение, так что Сэм обработал их всем, что смог найти, пока Дин прикладывался к виски, — бутылка дрожала в его руке.

— Тебе нужен доктор. — Сэм аккуратно накладывал повязку Дину на грудь. Наверняка ребра были сломаны.

— Отвали, — пробурчал Дин и застонал, стоило Сэму потянуть бинт вниз. — Я в порядке. Все тип-топ. Завтра проснусь как новенький.

Сэм проигнорировал его бормотание и обтер кровь у лихорадочно блестящих глаз. Он видел, как Дин барахтается на границе сознания, как медленно опускаются его веки, как выскальзывает бутылка из пальцев. Сэм выхватил ее и уложил Дина на кровать, устроив на подушках.

— Даже не думай умирать, — выдал он, глядя, как Дин бездумно пялится в потолок. — Я не хочу разбираться со всем тем дерьмом, которое ты перечислил в том чертовом письме.

— Лучше уж тебе разобраться, сучка, — пробормотал Дин, подняв руку и вяло тыкая в сторону Сэма.

— Замолчи. Я не шучу. Я не собираюсь звать всех этих девочек. И не отдам Импалу Бобби.

Дин негромко недовольно замычал.

— Я не смогу, — уже тише продолжил Сэм. — Я не хочу читать все, что ты там понаписал, что мне сделать, когда ты умрешь. Словно ты уверен, что ты умрешь первым. Я не хочу исполнять твою последнюю волю или выслушивать твои предсмертные признания.

Дин замер. Он закрыл глаза и плотно сжал губы, и Сэм не смог определить, то ли это от боли, то ли из-за страха. На долгое время воцарилась тишина.

— Я думал, только я такой, — наконец произнес Сэм, уперевшись лбом в сцепленные ладони. Все, что он мог слышать, — это шум в ушах. Живот скрутило от страха, что он выдал такой старый и страшный секрет, ведь он почти преуспел в его отрицании.

Рядом с ним Дин заворочался и застонал. Сэм ждал, что тот что-то скажет, но Дин так и не вымолвил ни слова. Когда Сэм посмотрел на Дина, тот уже спал, рвано дыша в подушку.

***

Проснувшись на следующее утро, Сэм обнаружил, что Дин пытается самостоятельно поменять повязки, проклиная всех и вся и оставляя на простынях кровавые отпечатки.

— Господи боже, Дин, — Сэм вскочил со своего места и потер лицо. — Давай я тебе помогу?

Спотыкаясь, он подошел к Дину и потянул за бинт, крепко сжатый в пальцах. Было видно, что Дин в отчаянии, его плечи напряжены от боли, зубы крепко сжаты, глаза закрыты. Сэм никак не прокомментировал, только осторожно осмотрел и промыл раны. Закончив, он помог Дину лечь на неиспользованную кровать, затем снял испачканные кровью простыни и бросил грудой у двери. 

— Пойду куплю обезболивающее. Смотри не делай глупостей. 

Дин только крякнул и отвернулся.

***

Когда Сэм вернулся, Дин снова спал или, по крайней мере, делал вид. Сэм положил таблетки на столик, чтобы Дин мог до них дотянуться, и отправился в душ. Он простоял под ним, пока вода не стала ледяной. Уже вытираясь полотенцем, услышал, что в комнате включился телевизор, — раздался раздражающий смех, сопровождающий ситкомы.

Одевшись, Сэм вышел из ванной — Дин сидел, обложенный подушками, и, сгорбившись, смотрел телевизор. Настолько сердито, словно остроумный диалог между улыбчивыми героями персонально его оскорблял. 

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Сэм опустился на кровать рядом с ним, нарочито не обращая внимания на то, как напрягся Дин.

— Болит, — коротко ответил Дин. — Меня подрал медведь.

— Я знаю, я тоже там был. — Сэм сжал губы, чтобы больше ничего не ляпнуть. — Можно, я осмотрю твои раны?

Дин ничего не ответил, но в конце концов сел ровнее и убрал руки от груди, позволяя Сэму проверить повязки. Крови стало гораздо меньше, и порезы казались менее воспаленными. Дин снова увернулся от смерти и остался почти невредимым. 

Их отец был таким же.

— Дин… — начал Сэм, и Дин, вздохнув, выключил телик.

— Я не хочу говорить об этом, Сэм. Я не хочу объятий. Не хочу знать о том единственном разе, когда ты подумал, что возможно… — Дин замер, его губы разошлись под нажимом пальца Сэма. Сэм слишком задержал руку на щеке Дина, и они оба почувствовали неловкость. Дин промолчал и даже не отпрянул, когда Сэм погладил его губу, раз, другой, перед тем как убрать дрожащую руку. — Сэм, — грубо произнес Дин, — именно поэтому ты и не должен был читать то письмо.

— Почему поэтому? — прошептал Сэм, наклоняясь ближе, чувствуя себя слишком большим и неуклюжим рядом с раненым Дином, свернувшимся на подушках. Он поднял руки, не зная, куда их положить и что делать.

— Поэтому, — невнятно проговорил Дин, но его взгляд опустился на рот Сэма, и это стало поворотной точкой. Сэм двинулся вперед, рука Дина дернулась на покрывале. На улице, за пределами номера, гудели сирены, шумели машины, раздавался детский смех. Дин вытеснил все посторонние мысли, кусочек за кусочком, пока у Сэма не покраснело лицо и не приоткрылся рот. 

Какое-то время они просто сидели, Сэм так и не решался опустить руки Дину на плечи. А потом Дин запрокинул голову, Сэм резко выдохнул и в следующее мгновенье они целовались.

Получалось неуклюже, грубо, и Сэм сталкивался с Дином зубами, чувствовал вкус крови и виски с прошлой ночи. Не разрывая поцелуя, Сэм подался вперед, поднял колено на кровать. Дин тут же ухватился за него, собрав пальцами деним.

Как сигнал, предупреждение: _не отстраняйся, мне это нужно._ Сэм ответил глухим стоном, и поцелуй стал более требовательным, язык Дина горячо ходил во рту Сэма. Сэм снова поднял руки и наконец смог дотронуться до Дина — зарылся пальцами в его короткие волосы.

Это было невероятно, Сэм даже не представлял, что будет так. Ничего подобного с ним не происходило никогда. Это было так похоже и в то же время не похоже на Дина. Ощущение щетины, кожи, заживающих ран, он был горячим и дрожал под руками Сэма, словно мальчишка.

Когда они разорвали поцелуй, Сэм тяжело дышал. Он видел, как в пораженном взгляде Дина плещется что-то темное и жгучее. Дин открыл рот, покрасневший и мокрый, и Сэм отпрянул в ожидании гневной отповеди.

— Иди сюда, — произнес Дин чуть слышно. Сэму не нужно было повторять; он забрался на кровать, осторожно, держась подальше от раненой груди Дина. Сел, оседлав его ноги, и когда оказался достаточно близко, Дин с силой схватил его спереди за рубашку и снова поцеловал, медленно и обжигающе. — Блядь, Сэм, — влажно зашептал Дин в поцелуй. — Блядь. 

Голос Дина отозвался у Сэма в паху: кажется, у него никогда так быстро не вставал. Сэму казалось, словно он катится куда-то вниз, все быстрее и быстрее, под стук бухающего в ушах сердца. Он провел языком по изнанке щеки Дина, в ответ Дин застонал и дернул бедрами.

— Сними, — потребовал Дин, отстраняясь и потянув за рубашку. Они долго не могли с ней справиться — сталкивались пальцами и попадали мимо пуговиц. Избавившись от рубашки, Сэм рассмеялся, но смех замер у него в горле, стоило Дину провести руками по его груди.

У Дина были теплые, мозолистые ладони. Он гладил ими каждый дюйм Сэма, каждую выступающую мышцу, заставляя Сэма стонать и тереться бедрами. Член Сэма тяжело набух в штанах. 

— Джинсы тоже, Сэмми, — прошептал Дин это дурацкое прозвище, которое Сэм раньше так ненавидел. Сейчас же оно казалось чем-то особенным, секретом только для них двоих. Услышав его, Сэм застонал. Он завозился с молнией и отодвинулся назад, пока не смог стянуть с себя штаны. На какое-то мгновенье он испытал страх — он был перед братом практически голым и возбужденным, его стоящий член чуть ли не прожигал дыру в трусах. 

Дин жестом поманил обратно, запустил одну руку Сэму в волосы и поцеловал, медленно, сильно и уверенно. Сэм схватил его за другую руку, обвил пальцами запястье и потянул вниз, пока пальцы Дина не задели живот. 

— Коснись меня. — Сэм едва узнал собственный голос, настолько низким и хриплым он был.

Дин выругался и накрыл ладонью возбужденный член Сэма — прямо поверх влажной ткани трусов. Сэм вздрогнул и согнулся. Его член уже сочился смазкой, Дин немедля запустил руку под резинку трусов и обхватил горячими пальцами. 

Сэм застонал, откинул голову назад, прочь ото рта Дина. Дин водил рукой по его члену: правильно, достаточно жестко. Сверху поплыл потолок, и Сэм, закрыв глаза, начал с силой вбиваться в кулак Дина. 

Рука Дина на члене, язык на горле. Горячо, близко и грубо.

— _Боже, Дин,_ — ахнул Сэм, хватая Дина за волосы. — Мне нужно. Нужно…

Даже при всем желании он не смог бы закончить предложение. Дин сжал его член и немного потянул на себя, жарко дыша Сэму в шею. 

— Не уверен, что я сейчас готов, Сэмми.

Покачав головой, Сэм нагнулся вперед, пока не коснулся губами Динова плеча. Их тела замкнулись в круг, с рукой Дина и ртом Сэма. 

— Можно попробовать что-нибудь другое, — выдохнул Сэм, и одна мысль об этом заставила его голос дрогнуть. Он осторожно, не тревожа повязки, скользнул руками вниз, пока не почувствовал горячий даже через джинсы член Дина. Дин продолжал дрочить его член, неторопливо и размеренно, но когда Сэм просунул большие пальцы за пояс, Дин сбился с ритма.

— Сэмми, — выдавил Дин, проведя подушечкой пальца по истекающей смазкой головке, заставив Сэма задрожать.

— Я с тобой, — прошептал Сэм, вжимаясь лбом Дину в здоровое плечо. Он расстегнул Дину ширинку и достал член, и тот сам лег ему в ладонь. Дин дернулся, вцепляясь Сэму в волосы почти до боли.

Сэм открыл рот, лаская рукой член Дина, и начал слизывать пот с его плеча и шеи. Они двигались вместе в неспешном темпе. Вокруг них что-то зрело, воздух словно звенел от напряжения. Это было просто невероятно, и Сэм не мог сдержать стонов и громких вздохов.

— Дин, — произнес он и, отстранившись, провел рукой по щеке Дина до открытого рта. — Дин, я хочу тебе отсосать. 

Дин издал звук, словно его ударили по лицу, и, притянув, поцеловал Сэма. Быстро и грубо, как рука Дина на члене Сэма. Такое сочетание чуть не толкнуло Сэма за грань.

— Дай мне, — глухо пробормотал Сэм. — Дай.

Дин отпустил его, разжал мокрые от смазки пальцы и просунул их между опухших губ Сэма. Тот втянул их в рот и, поводив языком, выпустил, чтобы положить руку Дина себе на голову. Аккуратно, чтобы не задеть заживающие раны и запятнанные кровью повязки, он подался вниз. 

Подул на живот и член Дина, и Дин выругался, скатываясь по подушкам. Он снова показался меньше, и Сэм почувствовал нестерпимое желание, острую необходимость защитить Дина. 

Он опустил взгляд и лизнул головку члена, глубоко вдыхая терпкий запах пота и отголоски антисептика. Дин застонал, откидывая голову на подушку, — Сэм скользил губами по его члену, небрежно, пока не уткнулся носом в кожу между животом и бедром. 

Дин был потрясающим, лучше, чем Сэм представлял, его кожа казалась слишком нежной на губах Сэма и языке. Сэм снова заскользил по стволу, на этот раз вобрав его в рот, осторожно обхватывая губами и кружа языком, наслаждаясь вкусом. Запоминая его.

— Блядь. Сэмми! — Дин отчаянно вскинул бедра, и Сэм заметил, как он напрягся от боли в ранах. Сэм ощутил горячий ком в горле. Он смотрел на Дина — с блестящими глазами, вздымающейся грудью, — и гадал, может ли он, Сэм, обеспечить Дину безопасность. Чувство затопило его целиком, и, поймав взгляд Дина, Сэм подумал, не догадывается ли тот.

Он протянул руку и обхватил Дина за бедра, пальцы Сэма темнели на бледной коже. Теперь взяв его член в рот, Сэм крепко удерживал Дина, он водил по стволу языком и сжимал горло, от чего Дин беспомощно уронил голову на подушки. Изо рта Дина лился непрекращающийся поток ругательств, иногда в нем мелькало имя Сэма. 

Прикрыв глаза, Сэм потерся возбужденным членом о матрас. Он был на грани и по тому, как напрягся у него во рту член Дина, знал, что Дин тоже вот-вот кончит.

— Боже, Сэмми. Господи, просто… продолжай медленно. 

Дин дергал Сэма за волосы, его бедра дрожали от сильной Сэмовой хватки. Сэм насаживался на член Дина, пока у него не начало болеть горло. Он сосал, гладил большими пальцами, медленно двигал головой вверх-вниз. Водил бедрами в том же болезненном ритме, рвано дыша через нос. Он слышал свое сердцебиение и чувствовал, как пульсирует член Дина, их сердца бились практически в унисон. Пока Сэм трахал свой рот членом Дина, Дин тянул его за волосы — под аккомпанемент из тяжелых вздохов. 

— Черт! Сэм… — Это вполне походило на предупреждение, но Сэм просто посмотрел на брата и держал его, пока тот кончал, сильно сжимая пальцы в волосах Сэма, чуть ли не выдирая. 

Сэм держал член Дина во рту, пока тот не обмяк. Выводил пальцами круги на бедрах, пока Дин отходил от оргазма. Сэм думал — неужели это чувство, это желание оградить Дина от опасностей, уберечь каждый дюйм его хрупкого тела, — это то, что Дин чувствует постоянно? 

Эта мысль ошеломляла. 

— Сэмми, — простонал Дин и потянул Сэма на себя, пока они не оказались нос к носу. Сэм был так возбужден, что решил, что может кончить и без помощи Дина; он вздрогнул и застонал, когда Дин только выпутал пальцы из его волос и зачесал их назад. 

Они начали целоваться, медленно-медленно, Дин так же размеренно ласкал рукой член Сэма. Сэм продержался несколько секунд. Что бы ни росло внутри него, оно взорвалось обжигающе-красным под его веками. Дин продолжал целовать его, вытягивая вздохи и гортанные стоны и удерживая Сэма крепкой рукой. 

Когда Сэм закончил, он снова прижался лицом к Диновой шее и поцеловал. Он аккуратно перевернулся набок и устроил свою голову на подушке рядом с Дином. Сэм казался себе бескостным, вялым. Он уставился на свои ноги, прижатые к ногам Дина, словно те не были соединены с Сэмовым телом. 

— Мы довольно долго, — наконец прошептал он, — ждали этого. 

— М, — отозвался Дин и погладил Сэма по волосам. Какое-то время он просто смотрел на Сэма с каменным выражением лица, затем подвинулся и лег с ним плечом к плечу. На расстоянии, достаточном для поцелуя.  
— Нужно было использовать более надежный пароль, — проворчал Дин в их поцелуй. Сэм улыбнулся, чувствуя, как ресницы Дина трепещут у его скулы.

— Заткнись, — пробормотал он. 

Сэм лежал и слушал, как меняется дыхание Дина, — брат погрузился в сон. Солнце стояло в зените, на животе подсыхала сперма, и Сэм последовал примеру Дина. 


End file.
